random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 128
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 129|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:43:59 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Mela Firefly Intro: Friends Content Covered: *Tomogatchi life *old cereals *Sailor Moon 1:00:20 Notable Facts: * Matt correct about Not conan but didn't mention Kids in the Hall on I wanna stick my balls in it. * Bookfart callback Mega Man contest Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *It's been 100 episodes since **Mela I'm older and fatter and more attracted to him *I'm doing it wrong. *Artic Pipeline that is space docking. *(old cereal) It's like a tasty cardboard box. *Mela says a lot of words wrong. *The shitting diet. **Mela - All I do is poop. *Mitch is taking a shit. *Serious question Mitch have you ever done a podcast before? *It's audio you do anything you want but you can't see anything. *My name is Christina. I'm coming. I need to put on my vagina strap. *Oh no the elevator is exploding. *Tuxedo Man has the powers of Wal-luigi. *Your animal is better than mine. **Matt - Give me Kate's code because it's a sausagefest. **Alex - It still is. *Mela eats butts. *The last segment can't be an hour and 30 minutes. I'm gonna get me a fuckin' pizza. **Matt - Order a sausage pizza. **Alex - So many fucking sausages. **Kate - Pizza needs a sauce. It's the lubrication that holds the pizza together. **Matt - Don't talk to me about pizza. I'm from Jersey. **Alex - How do you invite your friend by pizza? **Kate - If you believe, Matt comes out of the pizza. **Matt - 200% American *Do you think people buttsy9? **Mela Don't look at me like we're gonna to it. *You are going to sleep after I shit in your vagina. I'm gonna buttsy9 all day and all nine. **Matt Did you order the roofie toppings? On the pizza? *Lord Zedd looks like he will kill everybody. *Oh no. We pissed the bear. *I never wanted to fuck her harder after seeing that trailer. *She uses 100$ of her brain and throws bongos through people skulls. *Iron Man and Tony Schlub. *Did you know Howard the Duck is a practicing Jew? Kate *Sailor Venus is the hottest one. You like the nerdy girl with the glasses you are a fag. Taste of faggot. *There are anime purists who will go into buttrage. *They didn't allow me in the front. **Alex - Because you were ugly. *Having your butt tongue feels great but I wouldn't do it. **Matt - I would do it, but not for me. *Guess we're the perfect match. **Mitch - If only a girl could eat my ass. Eating the sweet inside ass meat. **Kate - Oh my god. **Matt - Get shaved ass on your pizza. **Kate - Prolapsed asshole with cheese grater **Matt - "OH!" **Alex - I love the scene in Godfather where he dips his balls in marinara sauce. *I like his pelvis. **Matt - They can get someone equally hot and no one would care. **Alex - I never cared about Thor until Pelvis played him. **Matt - So Iron Man doesn't crash into a plane killing everyone inside and then the wreckage hits 20 buildings killing everyone inside and then a guy gets a neck broke and gets sad? *Mickey Rourke doesn't need to act, he just needs to be Mickey Rourke. Matt *I got Tomagatchi Life **Mela - Who gives a shit. *It's the Japanezeist. **Alex - Japanaze. Japanmedium. *I like if you put a beard on anything it becomes me. *Knights of Cydonia. That should be Anime the Anime. *Mitt Romney changes colors all the time like John Kerry. *We kicked Drew off because he thought it was a videogame podcast. *Who violently fucks the corpse? **Mela - The Winner **Alex - The janitor. *My girlfriend is beating me. Send help. *Whoa Sailor Moon Revelation girls in 8th grade. **Mitch (some character in Gurann Lagen 14) **Matt - That doesn't creep me out that validates my existance. *I'm willing to see Batman vs. Superman **Mela - So bad *I know I saw Spiderman 3 opening night. I laughed when Mary Jane got slapped. I had a great time at the expense of everybody else. Mitch *In my game Alex got married to Kate **Mela - Not suprised. She has more common with him instead of me. *Eat your fucking words Flabslapper. *I just realize Cabral = Portugese (alex already said on cast of Portugese descent Catfood on Mitch) *You know the elevator exploded I had to handle some.... **Matt (Fucking sausage guy) The elevator exploded you didn't want me to handle some? Fucking dumb jackass. I swear to god this fucking guy elevator exploded and he's not handling stuff. **Mela - Since when did Mario arrive? **Matt - It's Miriam. **Alex - Grodium. **Mela - Macronium the prime element of Macaroni, **Matt - Was his skin made of cheezite? *I eat shit, Mela *I'm Mela Firefly and I have an actual vagina. **Alex - Bloody Vagina **Mitch - I am a vagina. **Matt - Mitch tell me where you sit down to pee. *I've had bat, deep fried alligator, sea urchin, jellyfish, pigeon. **Matt - uhhh. *On purpose **Mitch - Was this because of Zoobooks? *Don't call my boyfriend a dumbass you dumb idiot. *I met Mitt Romney in real life. **Matt - Oh my god, *When I saw his face I wondered how did his face work, but he had a hot daughter. **Matt - That's how gay sex works. You slap dicks. *Watching the Lord of the Rings Trilogy 1.5x fast. **Alex - Still takes one week. *Too much Viggo Mortensen for my ovaries to handle. **Matt - Period. He has a goatee not a beard.5 o clock bloodyshadow. Calm down mela christ! *Hates Hidalgo due to mom *I want everyone on the internet to know Alex's room so hot I'm dying. **Alex - It's my balls. **Mela - I thought it was my tits **Matt - All them balls. **Alex - I have as many balls as the earth's core. 2. **Matt - My balls are like magma. **Mela - I thought it was my tits. **Matt - Your tits are like magma. **Alex Your tits are like mantle. They go around my balls, **Mela - I love you. (Proceed to fuck the brains out of each other in the hot mantle room of balls and tits) *When she has sex. She's **Alex -12 *When I worked at a Chinese restaurant people all the time would ask me what part of China I was from. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 129|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest Category:Kate Category:Mela